


Not Quite A Vegetarian

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny goes almost vegan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Vegetarian

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Quite A Vegetarian  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny goes almost vegan.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Are you hanging in there?”

He knew Dean was asking about his foray into living off animal blood. “It gets harder every day, Dean.” The knuckles of Benny’s fingers turned white as he clutched the cell phone in his hand and tried not to think about rich, warm blood straight from the vein. Hell, at this point he’d even settle for bagged blood. “Could you give up pie forever and never have another piece?”

Dean’s loud gasp echoed over the phone. _Give up pie? Forever? There was no way he would or could ever give up..._ “I see your point.”


End file.
